How it could have ended
by junejunkie
Summary: just a bunch of one shots mainly revolving around Bree. When ever I went onto I always looked for things where Bree had to be cared for by her brothers. Basicly a bunch of sibling fluff. So if any of you look for the same thing here you go!
1. The ultimate tailgate challenge

**HI! So you are probably wondering where schoolgirl213 went? Well she had some health issues and asked me to take over her account. Than she explained to literally TAKE OVER her account. I hope you guys don't mind. So I will mainly be doing one shots but if any of you guys think I need to elaborate or just really like them I'll turn them into a longer story or make a pt2. Anyway here is my first one shot. SO if you haven't watched season 4 the ultimate tailgate challenge than you need to go watch that before reading this! This one shot is how I would have loved the episode to turn out.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own lab rats!**

Bree's POV

Once the tailgate challenge had finished we all retreated back to our sending Tasha home Mr davenport, Leo, Chase and I went back to the island. Once we arrived we made our way to our living quarters. I was exhausted I just wanted to hop into my capsule and sleep. But unfortunately we left Bob and Adam alone. So that sleep was gonna have to wait. As soon as I stepped into the room I felt something wrong. After Adam explained to us what happened Mr davenport told us the plan for getting our capsules back.

"I'll start rebuilding them tomorrow, but it's going to take some time. It takes about a week to build just one. SO who's first?" Mr davenport question.

"ADAM!" Chase and I yelled in unison.

"Why me?" Adam asked sounding a little offended

"Because we all know that when you are sick and tired you are a walking mess. You always pass out in strange places when you're tired." Chase said chuckling at the end.

"OK then Adam first." Davenport started to get to work.

" SO what do we do until the capsules are rebuilt?" I ask.

"Well we can survive about a week without them. If I help Mr davenport i'm sure we will be able to finish in time" Chase said walking over to mr davenport.

 **4 days later.**

I was feeling horrible. My head ached. I couldn't sleep at night. My training had really drained me. And to make things worse. Mr davenport had only just finished chases capsule. only two more days and I most likely wouldn't be able to make it. I needed my capsule and I needed it now.

"Wow Bree you look horrible!" Adam exclaimed. I looked at him. He just raised his hands in defeat and walked off. I flopped onto the couch. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr davenport how much longer until my capsule is finished?" I asked. My voice sounding raspy.

"Yeah about that…" Mr davenport started. I sneezed cutting him off. I got a tingling feeling in the back of my neck. I stood up and walked over to the tissues and pulled one out. After blowing my noose I turned back to Mr davenport. His eyes were wide. So we're Adams and chases. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning matter but none of them seemed to notice. I threw my tissue into the bin just a few metres away. Their gazes followed the tissue all the way to the bin.

"Bree….." Mr davenport said. Still looking at the bin.

"What?" I Asked. He seemed to jump a little bit when I spoke. He looked back over at me.

"You….You…." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Bree, You're invisible." Chase stated.

"what?" I walked over to the pool and looked at my reflection. There wasn't one. "Whats happening to me?" I asked.

"Its because of your capsule. Your glitching. Chase we need to finish her capsule now!" Mr davenport said walking over to the mess that used to be my capsule.

"Why are we in such a hurry, we glitch all the time whats wrong with this one?" Chase asked.

"Because she can only stay invisible for so long before it drains her energy. Only her capsule can fix it. No one else on the island has invisibility so no one else's capsule can save her." That was enough to set Chase to work. After about 10 minutes I started to feel woozy. Adam was standing next to me, If he knew it I didn't know. Adam looked to the side, and saw that I was started to loose energy. I kept switching in and out of my invisibility.

"Mr davenport…." Adam looked at me with a concerned glare. Eventually I stayed visible, but I collapsed into Adam's arms. That was the last thing that I saw, before darkness took over me.

 **WHAT THATS THE END!?**

 **I wanted y'all to think if your own ending. Tell me if you want a pt2 or if you want me to move on to the next oneshot! ANYWAY HOPE YALL LIKED IT! JUNEJUNKIE OUT!**


	2. the ultimate tailgate challenge pt2

**11/2/2016**

 **I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I know I know im horrible at updating. maybe this account it cursed?**

 **THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR YOU LOVELY REVIEWS! SO HERE IS PT2! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own lab rats**

 **Adams POV**

Bree collapsed into my arms. I started to panic.

"BREE!ADAM GET BREE ONTO THE COUCH NOW!" Chase yelled. Chase was by the couch before I was. I picked Bree up in bridal style and carried her to the couch.

"Mr davenport do something!" I yelled as I layed her down on the couch. Mr davenport came and went into full caring father/ doctor mode. He checked her fever, her pulse. He put his hand on the back of her neck and she winced. At the sound of her wincing my heart broke the slightest. I held her hand the hole time. Her hand was pale and cold. Mr davenport just keep shaking his head. After ten minutes Bree was sound asleep, Mr davenport had finished his check up and was furiously typing on a tablet.

"Whats happening to bree?" I asked. Still holding her fragile little hand.

"Its because of hers capsule. We need to get her capsule fixed and we need it fixed now. The only problem is i'm missing a very very important part." He walked ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with some medical equipment. he gave her some pills that stabilized her. temporarily. We moved her into the infirmary. I held her hand the whole time. Once in the room, I was still holding her hand.

"Adam," Leo came into the room "We need to start training the students." I didn't look up at him. I kept my eyes on my dying sister.

"Adam." She was dying because of me. "Adam." I shouldn't have been so stupid.

"Adam" It was Mr davenport this time. He had put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go" HE said slowly lifting me out of the chair. Just as slowly, Bree's pale, fragile hand fell out of mine. That's all it took for me to snap. I shrugged Mr davenport's hand off my shoulder and started walking towards the training area. I didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. But I knew that the students needed training. I just didn't want to leave my little sister. I was in and out of my thoughts during my teaching sessions. After they were done I walked to the infirmary. Once I got there I gasped. Mr davenport was typing furiously on a tablet next to Bree's bed. But Bree wasn't there. I walked into the room with a stunned looked. Mr davenport must not have noticed because he jumped when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Mr davenport, Where is Bree?" I asked. Trying not to sound to scared.

"Adam…." Mr davenport said looking at the bed. "She is right there" He sighed. "She has started to go in and out of her invisibility again. Which isn't a good sign for her recovery. The missing part of the capsule should be here by now!" And as if on cue mr davenport's tablet buzzed. He raced out of the infirmary to go pick up his package. I hope Bree is going to be okay!

Mr davenport's POV

YES!EYESEYESEYESEYES S! THE MISSING PART HAS FINALLY ARRIVED. Okay time to stop celebrating and finish Bree's capsule, before it's too late.

Chase's POV 3 hours later

Mr davenport and I have finished Bree's capsule. Now we just need to program it and but Bree inside. Once that is done Bree should make a full recovery in no time.

Adams POV

YES! they just finished the programming. I walk to the infirmary to get Bree. I walk inside and don't see her on the bed. But of course she is probably just invisible. I walk over to the bed and try feel for her hand. But I cant find it. Hm thats weird. I put my hand smack in the middle of the bed and there is nothing. Bree is really gone. I turn around to go get davenport when I see something in the corner of the room. Its Bree, Awake. Her hair is stuck to her forehead with sweat and she is curled into a ball. She is breathing heavily and from what I can't tell. She ripped out the ivs from her arm. WHIch would explain the blood on the floor. I take a step towards her and she starts shaking.

"It's okay Bee-Bee, It's just me. Adam. Come on you know me. I'm your brother." No reaction. I take another step. She stops shaking and stands up. She backs herself up against the wall and looks at me straight in the eye. I could see how scared she was. Did she really not recognise me?

"Bree. You need to get to your capsule. Something bad could happen if you don't! Bree please trust me, let me take you to your capsule. I'm your brother Bree, trust me." She still isn't saying anything. She looks so scared. Whats wrong with her!? I take one big step so that I'm right in front of her. She freaks out and tries to run away. I grab her by her waist and she starts screaming and thrashing her arms and legs. I turn her around and pull her into a hug. Hoping that it might work to calm her down. It does. AFter a while she stops screaming and thrashing and calms to a quiet sobs. She pulls herself closer to me and hugs me tightly. I hold on to her. Eventually she passes out and I take her back to her capsule.

"Adam! There you are we were starting to get worried. Put Bree in her capsule. Just sit her on the floor of it. I put some pillows in there for her." Mr davenport says as he starts typing again.

"Mr Davenport-" I start.

"Adam jus put her in her capsule. We don't know how much more time we have. go!" Mr davenport cuts in. I out Bree in her capsule and after making sure she is comfortable I walk back over to Mr davenport.

"Mr davenport there is something you should know." I say.

"Can it wait Adam i'm kind of in the middle of saving your sister's life." I sigh and walk over to the couch and sit down.

"DONE!" Mr davenport cries and chase and him hug. But I don't jump up in joy.

"Adam arent you happy? Bree is going to be okay!" chase says jumping up again.

"Mr davenport when I went to ge bree she was awake. She was bleeding and in a ball in the corner of the room. When I told what was going on she…..She looked like she didn't even recognise me. And when I went to pick her up she tried to run away. Eventually she calmed down. But it scared me." I say and look back down at the ground.

"Oh no." Chase and davenport say at the same time. They both start typing at the control desk again.

"oh no? What does oh no mean? Whats going on?" I ask.

"Chase you explain to him. Ill try fix it. Go." Mr davenport says. CHase walks over to me and pulls me out of the room.

"Adam if Bree didn't recognise you that means she has been out of her capsule for far too long. We got her into her capsule just in time. But when she wakes up. She might not remember anything." Chase would have continued if it werent for a crashing sound and a scream coming from our room.

 **So thats part 2! part3 maybe? I hope yall enjoyed it and Ill see you soon! JUNE JUNKIE OUT!**

 **11/2/2016**


	3. The ultimate tailgate challenge pt 31

**THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!**

 **I'm so happy y'all like the story! Sorry but this chapter is going to be short. Im am trying to get in as many updates as possible but colladge down here in NZ sucks. Hope yall enjoy!**

 **Adams POV**

I heard the noise and ran. I knew something had gone wrong, I hope it wasn't something big. I ran faster than I ever have before into the room only to see the last thing I ever wanted to see.

Bree, staring at mr davenport, eyes wide with horror. She didn't know who he was. I could tell.

"Bree…." Chase started, but never finished. Bree turned her head to look at us, her eyes, hopeless and unrecognisable. She didn't know who we were, she didn't know who any of us were.

 **Mr Davenport's POV**

My little girl didn't recognise me. My only daughter didn't know who I was. If that isn't heart breaking. I don't know what is. How could this have happened? How could my little girl be in such a huge mess? It's all because of her capsule. It all because of her capsule being broken.

It's all because of Adam.

 **Chase's POV**

My sister doesn't know who I am. She doesn't recognise me, she has no smart remark about my height. She isn't my sister anymore. She is someone else. I want Bree back. How could this have happened. It's all because her capsule was broken.

It's all because of Adam.

 **Leo's POV**

I run into the room after hearing the crash and I can feel my heart crushing in my chest. I can see it in her eyes, I can see the fear in them, the loss of hope, the loss of joy. This wasnt Bree, I want Bree back. Chase had warned me of the side affects but Bree was usually fine. So why isn't she fine now? Why can't she just be alright now?

It's all because of her capsule breaking.

It's all because of Adam.

 **Adams POV**

She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't remember me. I want Bree back. It's all because of her capsule breaking. It all because that last piece didn't get here in time. It's all because bob and I are goofs. It's all because I wanted to make videos.

It's all my fault.

 **So thats it! PT 3.1 done. PT 3.2 will be up soon hopefully. HOPE YALL LIKED IT! JUNEJUNKIE OUT!**


End file.
